Charlotte
This roleplay character belongs to Mel and can be found here. :: "In a way, it was like having James still by my side. Charlotte was so much like him, that it almost scared me to a certain extent. " ::: ― Victoria, on Charlotte. Charlotte is one of the main antagonists in New Moon, and Breaking Dawn Part - 2 and was mentioned in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner ''and was briefly seen in ''Twilight. She was a member of James’s coven, with the power to mimic/absorb any vampires abilities, and started a vendetta against Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen in revenge for killing her twin brother, at the sake of Bella Swan. She is portrayed by Arielle Kebbel in the movie adaptations. Biography Early Life Charlotte Poppy Remington was born towards the end of the American Revolution in 1780, along with her twin brother, James. Born to a French trapper father and an English indentured servant for a mother, Charlotte and her brother lived two completely different lives. James was always the favorite of their father, and Charlotte was always deemed as the “try hard” who never seemed to learn about her place in life. Even though the two of them were treated completely different, they were inseparable. James always sticking up for her whenever their father, got angry. Before their eleventh birthday, Charlotte’s parents were killed by the Iroquois, leaving the two of them as orphans. By the time they were 13, the two of them were split up. Charlotte was put into a home with a man who insisted on being cruel towards her and her brother living alone in the wilderness. At the age of 17, Charlotte grew up to become a kitchen hand at the house of a man, who was a friend of the family that raised her. As an adolescent, Charlotte was very troubled, still receiving beatings from the master of the house she was raised in from the age of 13. Besides being fairly troubled, Charlotte was also fairly intelligent and loved reading books of any genre and also enjoyed the, at the time, small field of medicine. Charlotte dreamt of becoming the first female doctor of her time, and growing to become very successful, forgetting about her cruel childhood. Of course, Charlotte knew that the dream of her’s would never work out, because women of her time were to stay at home and serve their husbands. One night, while walking home from her kitchen hand job, Charlotte felt the presence of someone following her through the streets. Low and behold, she found out that it was her dear brother, Charlotte. So overwhelmed by her excitement, Charlotte hadn’t had the chance to notice the difference of her twin before he bit her, causing her to go through the transition. Upon awakening, Charlotte found herself in a bed, with her brother sitting anxiously by her side. Afraid of what had happened, James explains to his sister, about her newfound vampirism, surprised at how well she adjusts to the news. As a vampire, Charlotte finds a way to adjust to her new life very easily. Before fleeing the states with her twin, Charlotte took the chance to get even. The night before leaving, Charlotte slipped into the house she was raised in from 13, still having her key on hand and killed the master of the house, making sure not to drop a single strand of blood. Once, she finished what she needed to in town, Charlotte became a nomad with her brother, finally feeling a sense of happiness again. Soon they landed in London, and that was when she found out about her gift. As a child, Charlotte always got a crack out of mimicking her brother and disguising herself as someone she wasn’t around people that she didn’t know, which is said to be the meaning behind her gift. One day, while wrestling with her brother, she grabbed his wrist, her eyes turning a gold color, and was able to absorb his tracking ability and advanced skills for a great amount of time. During the time of her brother’s loss of power, it was her that found her brother’s mate, Victoria. Eventually, the small coven drifted about the world, with no worries. The trio moved about, feeding off of human blood, in which, Charlotte didn’t exactly enjoy due to the fact that it was a human being. And soon enough, their coven was later joined by a fourth member, a nomad named Laurent. ''Twilight'' :: "She had this sort of gaze, her eyes a darker gold than ours, that I couldn’t peel away from. It was then that I had realized she was in my head, but I suddenly couldn’t get into her's. ::: ― Edward, on seeing Charlotte at the field Traveling with her brother’s coven, they went to Forks, Washington to check out the Olympic Coven. During the confrontation, Charlotte notices the human ( Bella Swan ), in their presence. Baffled by the discovery, she looked over at her brother to see if he had noticed, and it was then she realized that he did. Taking in the scene of the larger vampire coven, Charlotte locked eyes with Edward Cullen. Her crimson colored eyes, turning into golden hues, as she tapped into the vampire’s ability. Using Edward’s ability, she realized what her brother James had planned on for the human. Appalled, Charlotte confronted her brother about his “game” and it was then that the two bumped heads and she decided to leave her brother’s coven and live a nomadic lifestyle. Soon Charlotte receives a phone call from Victoria with the news about her brother’s death. It was then that Charlotte felt herself die on the inside. Of course, her and her brother weren’t speaking at the time, but she loved him, her twin, with every fiber of her unbeating heart. Returning to Seattle, with one thing set on her mind; Revenge. She vowed to herself and to the other two coven members: Laurent and Victoria, that she would find out who killed her brother. With the thought of revenge coursing through her veins, Charlotte vowed to kill the three vampires: Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Alice Cullen, that killed her brother. With a plan to uphold, Charlotte ends up having the influence on her brother’s mate, Victoria, who then sets out on a path to get her own revenge. ''New Moon'' :: "She was fast, I’d give the leech that, but not clever. But then again, no leech could ever outsmart one of us." :::: ― Paul Lahote, on the altercation with Charlotte In the first 6 months of her brother’s death, Charlotte helped Victoria in her creation of 15 newborns - killing 3 humans for every one that would survive. During this period, Charlotte stuck by Victoria’s side, the both of them absent in the wake of the survival of Victoria’s newborns. The two of them split up, Charlotte going to Alaska to find Laurent, gaining information for both her and Victoria about the Cullens from the Denalis. Taking the information gained from Laurent, Charlotte takes it upon herself to make a trip back up to Forks. Of course, she should have been taking the information back to Victoria’s so they could go together, but she headed back to Washington, with one thing on her mind. Revenge. After coming up short at the Cullens house, Charlotte sets back out to Seattle where Victoria, Riley and the newborns were. While venturing back to Seattle, Charlotte caught a distinct scent in through the woods. Following the trail, she came face to face with the human again, relaying a warning over Victoria to her. Before Charlotte could think of taking her time to get home, she came face to face with the shape-shifters. Taking them on a droned out chase, Charlotte found herself colliding with one of them before making her escape off a cliff and into the water. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' :: "We had heard that there was another female. She wasn’t around as much, like her, but we heard she was just as much as in charge as her." :::: ― Bree Tanner, on Charlotte In the Eclipse ''novella, ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Charlotte did not appear, as she had broken off on her own away from Victoria, ever since the death of Laurent. After finding out about the death of Laurent, due to Victoria making him go back to Forks to confront Bella Swan and being killed by one of the shifters, Charlotte chose to finish her goal on her own. During this time, Charlotte took care of loose ends by going to Alaska and breaking the news about Laurent to Irina, and heading down to Arizona to the place where her brother died. Eventually, she made her way back to Seattle, staying within close quarters of the Olympic Coven. Breaking Dawn :: "She’s the epitome of the Volturi. With her in their guard, she could wipe all of our covens out." :::: ― Edward, on Charlotte joining the Volturi In Breaking Dawn, Charlotte appears again, in Volterra bringing Irina in front of the court with her news about the immortal child, of the Cullens. Charlotte had joined the Volturi after being approached by Heidi, who tried to use her gift on the young vampire, but came up short after Charlotte drained her power first and made her take her to Volterra. It was there that Aro found out about her unique ability that he had to have her apart of his court, something in which the young Jane, who had always been the apple of Aro’s eye, did not like, The two of them occasionally bumping heads, and Charlotte occasionally mimicking Jane’s power, just to annoy her. Charlotte took the offer to become a member of the Volturi, after she thought it would get her closer to the Cullens. Of course, Charlotte came up short, and eventually departed from the Volturi, after being with them for a few months. Aro, who understood the girl’s intentions, still offered her the place to come back whenever she pleased. Within a few months, Charlotte was back in Washington, always on standby, waiting for her chance to strike, realizing that it’d be easier to take them out one by one. During an almost altercation, with Alice Cullen, Charlotte got a call from Irina. Listening to how series her dear friend sounded, she packed a bag and headed down to Alaska, where she stayed with the Denalis, but only because she was Irina’s friend. While hunting with Irina, she found out why she was called upon in the first place. Charlotte found out that Irina had been on her way to Forks to make amends with the Cullens, when she saw their human, Bella Cullen, with a shape-shifter and a small child, hunting. Taking the matter into her own hands, Charlotte told Irina that she would in fact take her to the counsel, to relate the news. Charlotte figured that she could use the news of the horrendous matter to her advantage and see all of the Cullens executed for the deaths of her coven members. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Charlotte and Irina arrived in Forks with the Volturi, with the intent of seeing the Cullens punished. Standing alongside Jane and Alec, in her black cape, Charlotte watched as Caius called her friend forward to bear witness of the child immortal child. Upon hearing Irina’s confession, Charlotte could felt the twinge of stupidity ark through her veins because of how easily fooled she was by Irina. Even though she felt betrayed but the only other person she had left, Charlotte felt a sense of guilt as she watched one of the guards behead her in front of everyone. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and stood there, as if unmoved by the situation. In the movie, Charlotte is seen standing by and watching the beheading of her dear friend. She is also seen in Alice’s vision, where she shows Aro the fight that will lead in his own destruction. Charlotte is seen in the vision being the one to strip Emmett Cullen of his advanced strength and able to use his gift against him, killing the male vampire. Minutes later, Charlotte was seen going for Edward Cullen, when she slipped through the rift caused by Benjamin, where Felix was unable to save her. After Aro saw his fate through Alice’s vision, Aro concluded that there was “no danger” in regards to Renesmee’s existence. Frustrated by Aro’s conclusion, Charlotte is seen going back to Volterra with the rest of the Volturi. Physical Appearance "She was unlike any vampire I had ever seen before. She had this presence that made you want to look at her. Her hair was a blonde darker than Rosalie’s, and her eyes were a shade of crimson that told the story of hunting choices, but then they would go to this gold that was darker than all of the Cullens… It was the most memorable thing about her." :: ― Bella, on seeing Charlotte for the first time Alisa was always considered to be a very beautiful girl, growing up. Her and James being fraternal twins, James being the lesser looking one out of the two. She was described to have long, golden blonde hair, with high cheekbones that were prominent whenever she smiled. Her original dark brown eyes were replaced by a crimson color after she became a vampire. Charlotte has a fairly slim appearance in size and is of average height. She moves with a fairly elegant stride, always seeming as if she was “floating on air”. Even though as a human, she was always considered to be very clumsy and was usually tripping over her own feet whenever she was seen walking in town, but of course that change with her newfound vampirism. Personality traits Before her transformation, Charlotte was always very bubbly and bit childish. She was fairly intelligent, always having a thirst for knowledge growing up. As a vampire, Charlotte continued to hold onto her main traits, welcoming Victoria with open arms, considering her to be like an older sister, and sometimes even a mother figure. She was a very fun, and childish girl to be around, always classified as a lovely girl, until her twin brother, James, was killed. It is said, that she went from bubbly and childish to calculating and bitter. Ever since she lost the only one left in her family, Charlotte changed. She felt as if the only one who loved her was stripped away from her, so she vowed to get revenge. She was perceived to be very calculating, because of the way she used Irina and taking her knowledge to the Volturi in order to wipe out the Cullens. Even though, she comes across as ruthless, Charlotte still cares about the ones she loves, that being Victoria, Laurent and even Irina, though she feels guilty for her death. Charlotte officially lost herself when she found out that Victoria was killed, because that was her only family left. Powers and Abilities Charlotte, during her transformation, received the abilities of the average vampire. Her speed was the only thing that was heightened, and it is said to be that she was skilled in speed by Paul Lahote. Her fighting style is anything other than the average vampire style, relying mostly on her powers to fight. Charlotte is more than likely to avoid an altercation if she can’t sense a type of ability from them, and is when she is the weakest. In New Moon, during her altercation with the shifters, Charlotte relied on her instinct to get her out of the situation, because she couldn’t tamper with any of the shifters ability. Power Absorption & Mimicry :: "That's why Victoria kept you around. Am I wrong? You were able to snatch up anyone's powers that threatened her's. She used you for her own personal gain. ''" :::: ― Edward, to Charlotte Charlotte has the power to absorb any vampire, that has ones, gift and any vampires skills that she please. The fun that she got from mimicking her brother as a child, lead to the creation of her gift, and she uses it as an advantage when in combat. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain person or even object, causing her eyes to go a dark shade of gold, and is limited to that person’s gift for only a certain amount of time. She has, though, drained a vampire of it’s ability of advanced speed, and now permanently owns the ability. Her power is one of the few that is affected by Bella Swan’s shield gift. Her gift has many limitations: she, again, can only hone someone’s gift for a certain amount of time, and never more than 24 hours. Another limitation to her power, is if Bella Swan has extended her shield to anyone within her family, a reason why she couldn’t use Alice Cullen’s gift against her in the battle. The main delusion of her power is against the Quileute shape-shifters, or vampire-human hybrid, because the shifters technically don’t “exist”, because of how quick it takes them to phase, and the reason behind the hybrids is because they have the exact same amount of chromosomes as the shifters, something that dilutes Charlotte’s powers. Charlotte’s gift makes her highly prized by the Volturi leader, Aro, because of it’s uniqueness that no other vampire has to offer. Before joining the coven a second time, she was able to manipulate Heidi into taking her to Volterra, because she absorbed her gift. Due to her being highly prized by Aro, she and Jane have always been known to bump heads, because of how Aro treats and because of the time Charlotte absorbed Jane’s power in frustration with her she treated her. Relationships Charlotte had a twin named, James, and once belonged to a coven of three vampires. She, later, had a hand in creating newborns for her ex coven mate, Victioria, creating the Seattle newborn army. Currently she is a member in the Volturi guard. James ''Main article: James '' '' ''"''Granted we didn't look like, but he was my twin. Fraternal, to be exact. We always did things similar sometimes that it was scary. James and I always fought, but I loved him. I always would. Even if he was older by three seconds." ― Charlotte James was Charlotte's older twin brother by a few seconds. As children, James always had a soft spot for his sister, always standing up for her whenever need be. Once the two were separated at the age of 13, James always felt as if a piece of him was missing. The night that James was changed by an unknown source, and gained his gift, he made it a goal to find Charlotte again. Once James found his younger sister, he changed her, figuring that the two of them would be together forever. After the events in Twilight between her and her brother, it was the last time Charlotte ever saw him again. Victoria :: Main article: Victoria '' " ''She was like family. Victoria was ruthless, sometimes I felt guilty for putting the thought of getting even in her head. But she was own person, and I couldn't stop her." ― Charlotte to Irina Victoria was Charlotte's ex coven mate and at one point ally. Due to Charlotte accidentally absorbing her brother's ability, she was the one who found his mate. During the time of them still being in the coven, the two would occassionally leave the coven, and make James chase after them, like a cat and mouse game. After James' death, Charlotte was the one who put the thought of revenge in Victoria's head. Eventually, the two split, after Victoria double-crossed Charlotte after she did the same to her, and made Laurent go back and confront Bella Swan, therefore causing his abrupt death. Laurent Main article: Laurent "Young Charlotte. I will see you again. Please do not fret. We will see ech other soon again." ― Laurent to Charlotte Laurent was Charlotte's ex coven mate, and very good friend. At one point Laurent left James' coven, due to his decision to hunt Bella. The two of them shared a bond stronger than her and Victoria, Laurent always being there to pick Charlotte up when need be or whenever he needed to intervene between Charlotte and James whenever they disagreed on something. After finding out why Laurent was killed in New Moon, Charlotte continued with the plan to get even on her own. Film Portrayal Charlotte is portrayed by Arielle Kebbel throughout the Twilight Franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' (Film, Briefly) *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' (Film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Mentioned In *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (Film) *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Vampires Category:Twilight Characters Category:Females